Days Off
by LxISxAxBABE
Summary: Coach gives the IFL boys a day off, and where better to go than to the beach? Healthy competition ensues, and some boy lovin  yaoi, M for a reason  GerxUS sort-of sequel to Weight Room Brawlin' and Locker Room Revenge


This is sort of a sequel's sequel for "Weight Room Brawlin'" and "Locker Room Revenge". It's back to Ludwig and Alfred again~! Other pairings are, of course, suggested, because I like my boys with boytoys and/or boyfriends. :P A lot nicer and softer than the other two, with some fluffiness~

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia... ohohohohoh~ Hungary would be a very happy girl. :) But I do not. So yeah. Poor Elizabeta.

* * *

><p>Coach gave us a day off, so of course we'd flock to the beach. We were still young; that gave us enough reason to want to be on the warm sand and play in the cold ocean. We thought we were hot shit because football sucked the fat from us and left us with hard muscle. We thought we were great because we were all arrogant as fuck.<p>

It was ninety degrees on the beach, and us five from the IFL hopped across the burning sand to get a good spot. My brother was on spring break, so I had asked him to come, but he was running late. Our ex-captain Gilbert Weillschmidt had tagged along with his brother, as well as Italian twins. The smaller one kept latching onto Ludwig like a lost puppy. The other scowled and swore about him. I think I'm starting to like him, I mused, as he kicked sand at the stoic German.

Antonio, our airhead Spaniard, was chatting brightly with Francis, our metrosexual Frenchman.

"I haven't been able to just relax in ages! This IFL business is tough, _yeh_?"

"_Ouiah_, it is," Francis agreed, "But we can finally relax today." I could feel a chill to my back, and inwardly I shuddered. I massive hand came down on my shoulder.

"Comrade." I glanced back, upward really. Ivan smiled sweetly.

"I just wanted to thank you for this idea," he said, his smile unfaltering. I had no idea what I did, but I knew he would get revenge for what I did eventually. So I didn't sweat it.

"No probs, Vanya." His smile fell a notch, and those cold eyes locked on mine temporarily.

"Alfred!" We glanced over, and I sighed with relief.

"Matt!" I broke away from our psychopathic Russian to dash across the sand. I haven't seen my bro in months; between his life at his college and on his hockey team, and the IFL, we never have time to talk. He's bulked up, I mused. I leapt at him and trapped him in a hug.

"I missed you, bro!"

"Hey, hey, don't cling, Alfred!" he laughed, trying to push me away. I let go.

"I'm glad you made it, Matt." I then proceeded to introduce him to everyone, because my brother is awesome, and I wanted people to be jealous. Francis took a 'special interest' in my brother, but Matt was a little more distracted by Gilbert. Not that Gil minded the attention.

"We'll talk after I deal with these losers," he said, and Matt _blushed_! I chuckled. How weird would it be if he and Gilbert got together when me and Ludwig were sorta together?

Sorta. We still fooled around, yeah, but it wasn't to get anywhere. It was to release stress. At least… for him, it was. My whole view on Ludwig shifted because of this though. First, I hated him. We fucked. I craved his body, and so I couldn't hate him. So I was neutral. Then we did it again… and I began to like him as a person. Then we did it again, and again, and again. And slowly, my opinion of him rose. It kept going up until it wasn't love, it wasn't lust, but it wasn't nothing. I was so confused. Not that it mattered.

We unloaded towels, cargo blankets, lawn chairs, coolers, and umbrellas and set up our massive amount of beach we claimed to ourselves. Friends from other schools met up with us and crashed our staked out land. Not that any of us minded. Me and Gilbert led the crusade to the waves, and I wrestled him under the water. He then proceeded to maul me and attempt to drown me. I ended up dragging myself to the shore, near-puking up a pint of seawater, and gasping for air.

"What the hell?" I turned to Gil, who just grinned.

"I was hoping for the chance to do mouth to mouth, little Alfie." This made me flush, and he just cackled and patted me on the back.

"Too bad you're West's property." I started. West was his nickname for his brother, and that comment meant two things.

One. He knew about our 'secret' relationship, meaning Ludwig said something.

Two. Ludwig had claimed me.

I suddenly had faith. I just needed to see how he really felt. So I whipped together a quick plan that I'm sure should have failed.

"Hey! Nazi!" Ludwig looked up, scowling.

"What do you want, Alfred?"

"I challenge you," I declared, pointing. I was still covered in water from when Gilbert tried to kill me, and it dripped down my thighs and killed the effect of my challenge.

"Challenge me?" he stood up from his towel and stretched. "To what, pray tell."

"Volleyball," I said simply.

"We don't have a net." That was the first fault of my plan. But Francis has an idea, thank god.

"Try this before you give up," he said nonchalantly, and he claimed both umbrellas and stuck them in the sand. Then he tied a few of our towels together to make a topline and tied it to the top knobby of the umbrellas. It was a makeshift net, crudely crafted. But good regardless. I scuffed out a court and stared at him.

"Well? Gonna chicken out?" He scowled and folded his arms.

"Who chooses their team first?" he asked simply.

We stood side by side; I got first pick.

"Matt." He got up from the cargo blanket with a sigh and joined me.

"Gilbert." Our ex-captain grinned darkly and walked up to his brother.

"Thanks for picking me West. 'Cept I was gonna sabotage our little Alfred for you!"

"It will already be an easy win," Ludwig replied, and I made a face.

"Ivan." The Russian stood up, his pale skin already taking a pink hue. Maybe we should have given him sunblock... I'll just avoid him when we return to coach. He stood behind me as Gilbert insisted Ludwig picked Antonio. The Spaniard joined his team, grinning.

"Francis." Gilbert cursed, but all Francis could do was shrug.

"Thank you for choosing me," he said to me, "But did you really have to separate me from Gilbert?"

"Arthur?" One of Francis' friends from another school joined Ludwig's team, and suddenly, Francis was overjoyed.

"I'm going to crush him!"

"Yao." He was a guy I had gone to school with before, who became a scholar. He stood up, shrugging.

"Kiku." The slight Asian got up with a nod and stood behind Ludwig. Now, all that was left were the two Italians. I decided I liked the one that hated Ludwig.

"You. What's your name?"

"Lovino," he said, scowling as he got up.

"Feliciano," Ludwig said, and the other boy leapt up.

"Yaaay~!" He rushed over to our captain and threw his arms around his throat, hanging. I felt a tinge of jealousy- but it didn't last. Because I was going to settle things tonight.

"We need a wager," I said, and Ludwig turned toward me with the Italian still hanging from his neck.

"Do we?" he asked, curling his lip unintentionally. I nodded.

"Whoever loses is slave to the other team." I folded my arm. "The whole team." I saw a flicker of something in Ludwig's eye. Maybe malice? I wondered what he would do to me if I had chosen and bad team and lost. I figured out that he was into BDSM by our third time. But I refused to think about that right now. Keep your head in the game, Jones!

"… Fine." I was surprised. No argument. But I saw that look in his eye. That look, the one that said, "I'm gonna enjoy fucking you."

Francis was staring across at Arthur lustily. Arthur cringed.

"Don't stare at me, fucking Red!" Gilbert snapped. Ivan chuckled softly.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Gilbert." Yao and Kiku stared each other down, hatred meeting a blank gaze. Antonio grinned at Lovino.

"Lovi~ I can't wait until we win~"

"Back off, fucker!"

Matt and Feliciano were the only two who weren't making a deal of it.

"Ummm…" Matt tapped my shoulder. "Alfred… we don't have a ball…" I swore.

"What? Seriously? No one brought a ball!"

Another lucky break. Two girls with a volley ball decided to share with us and set up cheering squads for our teams. They gave us the ball and set off, and we waited for them to gather ten other girls. Then we began.

Ludwig served first. Man, I was shocked at how powerful the hit was. His cheerleaders went wild as my team scrambled to catch up. Yao dove and missed, and Ludwig got the first score. Gilbert laughed and high-fived his bro.

"Lucky shot," I growled. My cheerleaders groaned unhappily.

"C'mon, boys!" Francis waved his hand dismissively.

"It won't happen again," he chuckled.

He wasn't right, but he wasn't wrong. We started scoring. The agreement was to 20 points. Matt was better at this than I thought! I was shocked at how many saves he made, how fast he was when he dived. (He later said it was because of hockey.) Francis was stronger than I remembered. Yao was skilled, too! Damn, I didn't realize I picked such a good team! And after their winning for a while, we tied and began to climb. Our girls cheered loudly. Ludwig's girls moaned and lamented.

I spiked the ball into the sand, and no one could get there in time. Final score, 20-17. I threw my arms around my brother and grinned.

"We won! We won!" Francis chuckled.

"Arthur~!"

The blonde shuddered. "Bugger it all…" Ivan was already across the net, approaching Gilbert.

"Hello, _dorogoy_." He grinned warmly, childishly, and Gilbert backed up.

"Get away from me, _arschlock_!" The girls took their ball, and something distracted them.

"Ludwig." He looked up, and I called him over with a finger.

"Wait here until tonight. Got it?" He scowled.

"Understood."

* * *

><p>As the sun set, the others departed. I flirted with two of the remaining girls to give them something to remember, and eventually they left. Gilbert was practically dragged, kicking and screaming, by Ivan. Matt went to his room, Feliciano in tow because Ludwig sent him away. Soon, it was just him and I on the sand. The sun was starting to dip below the waves.<p>

"So why did you make me wait?" he asked. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a kiss.

"So I could have you to myself," I whispered against his lips. He chuckled.

"Oh really." I kissed him again, tilting my head to gain access. He let me in eagerly, and I felt his tongue against mine. His arms curled around my neck; he pulled me close and devoured my lower lip and tongue like a starved man. I pulled his hips to mine and ground against him. He groaned.

"Oh… _verdammt_," he hissed, "Why can't… I ever resist you?"

"'Cause I'm damn sexy," I replied, and I guided him to the nearest cargo blanket. He rolled his hips against mine.

"Don't get cocky, American." I nipped his lower lip and reached for his trunks. He wouldn't mind if I didn't wait- so I yanked them down his thighs and bared him.

Sex on the beach. How romantic. At least, I considered it romantic. He was probably just pleased at the lay. Not for long, though.

"Ludwig…" I leaned down and kissed him slowly, and no amount of coaxing would make me go faster. So he settled into my slow pace. I stroked his cheek and ran my fingers through his hair, almost forgetting where we were. He seemed surprised, but I didn't stop. I didn't stop until I was certain we needed air.

"Alfred…" He was wide-eyed, shocked, and I offered a watered-down grin and pulled down my swim trunks.

"Let's find some lube or something," I whispered, and I leaned over him to reach into my backpack. I wasn't a fool; I knew we would be doing this. I fished out a bottle of clear liquid and leaned back. His eyes were on mine, and without breaking our gaze, I spread his legs and coated my fingers in lubricant.

"Ludwig…" I leaned down and kissed him slowly as I teased his entrance. I pressed in, and he made a soft noise against my lips. I shushed him softly and eased it in deeper. I'm sure it didn't feel as uncomfortable as it once did. I eased another finger in, spreading them as they went deeper.

"Alfred, why…" I kissed him again, successfully cutting off his sentence, scissoring my fingers.

"Shh." I made the softest noise against his lips. I bet he was confused. I pushed the third in, and I tried to move quickly; the wait was killing me, and it probably hadn't been longer than a minute.

"H-hurry up," he growled, nipping my lower lip. I grinned and withdrew my fingers.

"Impatient." He snarled something in German, and I chuckled and kissed him. His irritation suddenly melted away. I sat up and grabbed the bottle.

"Let me…" He took it from me and popped open the cap. I watched him smear it over his hand, and gasped when his hand closed around my throbbing arousal.

"Ohh…" He was more interested in offering a hand-job than he was in lubing me up. "D-don't…"

"Don't what?" he asked huskily. I thrust up into his hand, groaning. Those piercing blue eyes locked on mine, and I groaned. He ran his thumb over the head.

"Don't tease…" I growled, and it took all my effort to grab his hand and stop him. He smirked; the tiniest curl of the lips, that sent liquid fire through my veins.

"Spread 'em wider," I said, and he obeyed. His legs curled around my hips, drawing me close. This was the least prostitute-ish way we were going to do it since we began.

I locked my gaze on him.

"_Ich liebe dich_." He started, but I didn't give him time to respond before I thrust into him. He cried out loudly, arching his back. His fingers dug into my back as he gripped me tighter.

He was tighter than I remembered; I groaned and gripped his hips so hard I must have left bruises, relishing the deep grunts and groans that he sang out. We did not wait anymore. We put it in and never stopped. His bronzed skin glittered with sweat and flecks of sand in the setting light. His swollen, well-kissed lips took my attention again, and I leaned down for another kiss as I snapped my hips against his.

"Ohh… _harter_, _harter_…!" he was groaning in German, pressing against me needily. I could feel his pert nipples against my chest, and I groaned and forced my tongue deeper down his throat. He clenched around me, playfully, accidentally, I hadn't any idea which, making me moan, as his nails tore down my back.

"Ngh… A-Alfred~!" he arched his back, "C-close~!" It was then that I 'chose' to slam into his prostate. He wailed. "Annh~!" His thighs tightened around my hips as his nails broke skin. I cried out softly. He jerked his hips up, moaning.

"Alfred~!" he arched his back and came, splattering our stomachs with his seed. He tightened around me, and I could barely manage a few more thrusts.

I came, pressing deeper into him than I ever had. Our cries mingled with the crash of the ocean. And I swear, for a moment, I touched heaven. I closed my eyes and leaned back, groaning softly as a soft whiteness washed over me in a wave of ecstasy.

The nails in my back retracted slowly, the fingers uncurled, and his arms slowly curled around my neck. I pulled my softening erection from him and leaned against his chest. His heartbeat began to slow, and I looked up at him. He was flushed and sweaty, his platinum hair full of sand. I leaned up for a tender kiss, but he turned away.

"Ludwig…?"

"_Ich liebe dich_?" he asked softly, "You said '_ich liebe dich_'?" I sat up a little.

"Yeah. I did." I stared into his eyes, refusing to break eye contact. "I meant it too."

"Did you? Do you know what it means?" he asked, looking away.

"Yes," I said, and I reached up and turned his face to look at me. "It means I love you."

"How could you…"

"This little affair of ours… it's been going on for, what, four weeks?" I smiled crookedly. "I can't believe how much we've changed."

"It's only been four weeks," he interrupted.

"No it hasn't." I locked eyes with him. "It's been so much longer."

"How…" He looked vulnerable now; terrified and confused.

"How what?"

"How… can you love me?"

"How can I not?" I replied. He abused his lower lip, averting my gaze. Those hard eyes, softened with concern. The sun was finally dipping beneath the ocean, and those eyes glowed blue and gold. He finally looked back at me, and his eyes misted over.

"I don't understand…" he said softly.

"You can't understand," I murmured, "It's not something you can understand. It just is. It's love." He pushed me off of him and sat up.

"I still don't understand," he said quickly, turning away, "I don't think you understand either…" he began to stand up, but I grabbed his arm.

"Why are you running away from this?" I cried, and he pulled his arm away without looking.

"I need to go."

"No!" I yanked him down, and he stumbled and fell into me. He turned, eyes blazing.

"Wha-!"

"I'm not asking you to say it back!" I snapped, "I'm not expecting a confession, damnit! I just want you to know, and you refuse to accept it!" I was baring my teeth, scowling even though I didn't mean it. "Why? Is it because I'm accepting that I'm gay? That I've finally come out? Is it because you don't want to be tied down? If it's that, I completely understand! I just…" My voice grew softer "I need your acknowledgment."

It was then that I saw the tears. They were subtle, not quite fallen, but they were there. I fell silent, eyes wide, and he turned away.

"It's not… I can't… it's…"

"Ludwig…"

"I've never… been… _loved_…" he was flustered, closing his eyes. A tear fell onto the cargo blanket. "It's just… not something I've seen a lot…" He refused to look at me, and his sudden insecurity pulled at my heart.

I reached out and put my arms around him. Instinctively, he nestled his face into the crook of my neck. Saline tears met my skin and mingled with the sand and the sweat. But nothing further was said, and we didn't move until the moon was high and the fires of young teens lit up the beach like the night sky.

* * *

><p>Alright~! What did you think? The fluffy ending just happened, sorry... I could go off on a tangent like I'm known to, but I have a lot to do and not much time to do it. R&amp;R, <em>mes<em> fujoshi and the like, and make me happy~! _Avec, l'amour, ta joli tante~! _


End file.
